onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ikaruga
NOTE: This character is property of Black Nyx Karasu (カラス), known as Black Wings Karasu, is a member of the Straw Hat Pirates that comes from Skypiea. She is a Birkan, but she is Pagaya's adopted daughter, Conis's step-sister and the owner of the sky cat Nekoht. She is a young brilliant weaponsmith when incorporating Dials and materials from the remains of slain monsters by carving off their horns, scales and bones. Karasu is also passionate for literature, characterized by her love for reading and is in the process of writing her own novel about her adventures with the Straw Hat Pirates. She is the eighth member of the Straw Hat crew and the seventh to join Luffy's crew. She has a bounty of 21,000,000. Appearance Karasu is a young, normal-sized, thin and pale girl with red eyes and long silver hair, which is pulled back by using a red ribbon given to her by her step-sister Conis. She has a three cross-shaped red tattoo in her forehead, which she covered by wearing up in a bandana with slightly parted bangs. Like all of the Birkans, she has two little wings in downward direction on her back, but the difference is that the color of the feathers is dark gray. In the beginning of the series, her breasts were rather small compared to most characters, but as she grows older her bust size gradually grows larger. Many people consider her to be attractive or cute, and she, along with Nami and Nico Robin, is an eyecandy for fellow crewmember Sanji. Before the Timeskip During the first part of the Skypiea Arc, she wore a dark red dress, white belt, with lavender butterfly shaped prints in the chest. She also wears violet and black striped sandals, that are white on the bottom. She then changed into a red turtle neck long sleeve crop top (revealing her waist and bellybutton), gray shorts, black boots, and a thick black belt with four small pouches attached at the right side and her jet skis tied at the left side. After the Timeskip Karasu's measurements are as follows: *Weight: 48 kg = 105 lbs. *Height: 137 cm (4' 5”) *Measurements (B-W-H): 86-55-83 cm The animal that most resembles Karasu is a crow, she is represented by the color black, gray and red, and she smells of paper and ink. Personality Karasu is a calm and collected person. She retains a calm demeanor even during battle, though she is not above mocking her opponents and their abilities, yet she can also be seen praising their skills if they prove themselves worthy. She seems to have a penchant for poetic phrasing and has a tendency to say things melodramatically and known for her trademark phrase "sorry" which she always says after beating an enemy. Aggressive and decisive, Karasu is a pragmatic person who appears cold and harsh. However, she has a generally kind heart and has shown that she genuinely cares for those important to her, especially to the crew of the Straw Hat Pirates and she's willing to risk her life for her allies. She firmly believes that Luffy is destined to become the the next Pirate King, and believes her duty as one of his crew is make it happen. But despite being a pragmatic person, she seems to have a clumsy side to her. She has a tendency to say things melodramatically and known for her trademark phrase "Sorry" which she always says after beating an enemy. During in her idle times or while she's trying to think of something, she is always seen playing her ocarina at the ship's crow nest. She has low tolerance for alcohol, this was first seen at the celebration after defeating Enel. She took a zip of beer and she started dancing and singing non-stop. But after the Enies Lobby incident, she slowly learned to control this habit. Abilities and Powers Karasu is unusually very strong physically, something that most people do not suspect from her appearance. Karasu uses a pair of swords as her weapon of choice, and she was seen carrying a small flash shield on her right arm. She is very good at playing an ocarina as well as can ride proficiently on a Jet Board or with a pair of Jet Skis. She use the Jet Board mostly for travelling but she switch to her Jet Skis when in battle, as well as using them to pack powerful kicks. She is also quite acrobatic. Haki Karasu was born with the ability of using Haki, and she can use the following types of Haki: *'Kenbunshoku Haki' (but in the sky islands, it's known as "Mantra") is an ability that gave her a very strong sixth sense of the world around her. She can sense when people die as well as the feelings of others, and can predict what her enemies are planning before they do it, and can act accordingly. *'Busōshoku Haki' is another form of Haki that allows her to create a force similar to an invisible armor around themselves, enhances the power of any attack, and also allows the user to bypass the powers of a Devil Fruit user, striking the user's human body beneath whatever protection the Fruit may provide. She use this ability to make her attacks more effective. Rokushiki After the two year time skip, Karasu has mastered two techniques of the Rokushiki style. *'Geppo '''allow her to actually jump off the air itself, allowing herto stay in the air for much longer than usual. She can use this technique to cross great distances without ever touching the ground, or set herself up for swift, aerial attacks. *'Soru allows Karasu to move at extremely high speeds in order to avoid attacks, as well as to attack at higher speeds and with greater power. She usually combine the two techniques to perform '''Kamisori. *'Kamisori' (literally meaning "Razor"): A combination of Geppo and Soru, where she uses Soru in a zigzag motion in midair, allowing extremely fast movements in three dimensions, and by using this technique she can move through the air at great speed. Weapon Dual Swords Karasu wields two swords. *'Demon Dance (Akuma no Dansu)' Dials *'Jet Board' - Jet Board is a type of Waver used to travel the Sea Clouds on foot. It looks like a thin tower shields mixed with snowboards. The main source of propulsion are two Jet Dials. *'Kairoseki Jet Skis' - Jet Skis are a type of Waver used to travel the Sea Clouds on foot. They look like a pair of ice skates. Their main source of power are Breath Dials, and she also equipped her skates with Kairoseki so she could go against Devil Fruit users. *'Flash Shield' - A small shield with a Flash Dial installed in the center, she use it for blinding her opponents. *'Vision Dial' - She use it for capturing images and playing them back. The Vision Dial is comparable to a modern-day camera. It is useful for scouting and recording evidence. Relationships Crew Family Friends Enemies History The Cursed Wings Early Life Skypeia Saga Meeting the Straw Hat Crew CP9 Saga Davy Back Fight Water 7: A Breaking Ship, a Breaking Crew Rescuing a Nakama from Enies Lobby Aftermath of Enies Lobby Whitebeard War Saga Adventure on Ghost Island An Incident at Sabaody Archipelago and Destruction of the Straw Hat Crew Straw Hat Separation Adventure: Jipushi-Kyokuba After three days and three nights flying, Karasu have landed on a small island in Grand Line called Jipushi-Kyokuba, the home of the famous circus troupe in Grand Line: Cirque de la Mers Sept. She was found lying next to the home tent by the Ring Mistress of the group and the "Madamme" of the island, Esmeralda, and she took her in. Two Years Later The Strawhat Reunion She gave everyone a gift Luffy - Zoro - Nami - Usopp - Sanji - Chopper - Robin - Franky - Brook - Trivia *Her name, Karasu (カラス) means Crow in Japanese. *Karasu's favorite food is Toro (fatty tuna belly) Nigiri, sushis and other shellfish and seafood cuisines. She also enjoys drinking green tea after meal. Category:Pirates Category:Female Category:Shandians Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Straw Hat Pirates